Herpes simplex virus infected cells develop a receptor capable of binding the Fc portion of IgG at the same time viral membrane antigens appear; it is not known whether this Fc receptor is a host cell or viral protein, though the latter is more likely. Studies utilizing hemocyanin-tagged IgG to label the Fc receptor and ferritin-tagged anti-HSV antigens on virally infected cells will determine whether the Fc receptor co-labels with antibodies to HSV antigens.